


02, Dirty Talk

by boywonder



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: After a few dull minutes, another message flashed across Harry's vision.well i aint busyu wanna know what im doing?





	02, Dirty Talk

_harry u busy?_

The message flashed across Harry's glasses just as he stepped into the room for a meeting. 

_Yes._ He kept the reply short, partially because using the text function this way was something of an annoyance, and partially because he didn't want Merlin to scold him for being distracted. 

After a few dull minutes, another message flashed across Harry's vision.

_well i aint busy  
_ _u wanna know what im doing?_

_No._ Harry blinked the message away and hoped that would be the end of it. Even for him, the one word answers probably read as terse. He wasn't annoyed, exactly, but he didn't have time for whatever inane thing Eggsy wanted to tell him. He planned to head home after the meeting, so whatever it was could wait until then; if it had been urgent, the younger agent would have made that clear. And even Eggsy probably wouldn't text him like _this_ if it were urgent.

_i was thinkin of havin a wank but i thought u might like it if i wait 4 u  
_ _wouldnt u?_

If Harry was surprised by the sudden lewdness of the message, he didn't show it on his face; he had a lot of practise keeping a straight face, after all, regardless of what was going on in his ear or what was flashing across his vision.

_think about it harry_  
_me layin in ur bed naked when u get home  
_ _im hard just thinkin about it_

Harry pursed his lips.

 _Eggsy…_ he replied, hoping it would sound like a warning and not encouragement. He realised as soon as he sent it that it was a terrible idea, very poorly conceived. Since when had Eggsy not taken a warning as encouragement?

Sure enough, it wasn't long before another message flashed into Harry's view.

_what if i cant wait tho_  
_u might be gone all fuckin nite again_  
_i cant just lay here with my dick hard  
_ _ill think of ur mouth on it instead of my hand ok_

_Don't you dare._ Harry sent back.

_wot u gonna do harry, spank me? ;)_

Before Harry could respond, a voice drew his attention back to the room. 

"Is something the matter, Galahad?" 

"No, Merlin," he said, as terse out loud as he'd tried to be in his texts to Eggsy.

Merlin pursed his lips. "Good. I wouldn't want you to miss anything important."

Harry suddenly had the good sense to turn off the ability to receive texts. He kept them off for the rest of the meeting.

As promised, Eggsy was waiting naked on the bed when Harry got home, a shit-eating grin pasted all over his face.

"I was startin' to think you really was gonna be out all night," he said.

" _You_ are filthy, and if I were to be gone all night, I would expect you to wait. Perhaps not patiently, knowing you."

Eggsy's hand slid down his bare chest slowly, clearly for Harry's benefit, moving down toward where his cock waited, hard against his stomach.

"I thought I told you not to do that?" Harry said, his tone making it seem more like a question than it actually was.

"I didn't do it earlier, but you're here now," Eggsy protested, but his hand stilled.

"Does that change anything?" Harry said, reaching up and loosening his tie.

Eggsy shrugged. "Don't it?"

Harry changed his tactic. "I seem to recall that I cut you off earlier, when you were somewhat rudely messaging me in the middle of a meeting."

"Yeah, but I understand, you gotta pay attention or whatever. Wouldn't be real gentlemanly if you paid too much attention to me and popped a boner right in the middle of it, would it?"

"It isn't very gentlemanly to purposefully try to distract me in a meeting, is it?" Harry shot back, undoing his cufflinks and setting them on the dresser. He'd left his jacket hanging downstairs.

Eggsy laughed and moved his legs suggestively, letting them slide open, but closing them again, slowly. "You're the gentleman, Harry, not me."

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse," Harry said, fingers moving along the buttons of his shirt. "Don't you think the polite thing would be to continue where you left off?"

Eggsy actually looked surprised for a second. "I don't think nothin' I was saying was polite."

"Entirely beside the point. Where did you stop? Something about my mouth?" He pulled his shirt off and folded it in half before resting it over the back of an armchair.

They both knew that the last thing Eggsy said had actually been something about spanking, but Eggsy wasn't going to bring that up if Harry was willing to forget it for the moment.

"Oh. Right. I was just sayin' how I'd rather think of your mouth than my hand."

"My mouth where?" Harry prodded, dropping the undershirt he was wearing on top of the shirt. 

"On my dick, where d'you think I mean?"

" _Just_ on your dick? You mean to tell me your masturbatory fantasies of me don't have any depth to them? I'm insulted."

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Harry, I was just tryin' to rile you up. Are you gonna get naked and get over here or what?"

"No, I'd rather hear you say whatever you were thinking of writing to me. Is it more difficult, saying it to my face than writing it down with your terrible grammar?"

"Nothin' wrong with my grammar, everyone texts like that unless they're old or something."

" _Careful_ ," Harry warned, and Eggsy's grin returned in full force.

Harry put his hands on his hips and looked down at the young man on the bed in front of him. "I can wait all night. Can you?"

" _No_."

"Then, _talk_. Sudden shyness is unbecoming."

"I ain't shy, I just want you to get over here and fuck me instead of talkin' about it."

"Is _that_ what you want?" Harry asked, his voice softening a little, but he still made no move to either take his pants off or join Eggsy on the bed.

Eggsy stared at him for a minute before he, too, changed tactic. "Harry, please?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Please? Please what? How about, please tell me what you would have thought about if I hadn't told you to stop."

Eggsy groaned. He considered sitting up and grabbing Harry, but when the older man was in a mood like this, it was so hard to budge him. He was as stubborn as anything when he wanted to be.

"I suppose you can touch yourself at the same time, if that helps," Harry said.

Eggsy laughed a little, helplessly. Sure, _now_ Harry was going to let him jack off. Great. 

But he did it anyway, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. He moved it slowly, thinking about what he wanted to say. He ran his thumb over the tip and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

After a couple strokes, he finally said, "I was thinkin' of your mouth here."

"You told me that. What else?"

"Not just _here_ ," Eggsy continued, almost as if he hadn't heard Harry, "but I was hopin' you'd eat me out before you fuck me."

"Go on," Harry said, and Eggsy detected a slight tightness in his voice.

"Put your tongue in me real deep, til I can't stand it no more." His hand moved faster on his cock, but he didn't look back up at Harry yet. "You usin' your hands to stretch me after that."

"Would you beg me, or would you resist that particular urge?" Harry asked. His words were a quiet murmur in the room, but they hit Eggsy like a thousand decibels and it was all he could do not to moan.

"I dunno," he said, "but you'd probably wait til I did, yeah?"

"Possibly."

"Eventually you'd fuck me though, put your cock in my arse slow because you're mean like that."

" _Mean_ , am I?"

"You know you are, Harry," Eggsy said, knowing he could end up regretting that.

When Harry didn't answer, Eggsy continued, "So you're goin' all slow, right, and I'm _wild_ with wantin' you, and you move faster but you hold my wrists so I can't touch myself or nothin'…"

"Do you think you'd come like that? Just from me fucking you?" Harry asked, finally undoing his belt.

Eggsy heard the click of the belt buckle and willed himself not to look up at Harry. "Yeah, I think so, after long enough, if you do it hard enough and aim just right."

"I think you had better stop moving your hand, then, and prove that statement correct." Harry stripped his pants, socks, and underwear off and left them, carelessly, on the floor, too preoccupied with the young man on the bed in front of him and the words coming out of his mouth.

It took a lot for Eggsy to pull his hand away from his cock. He finally looked up again, in time to see Harry move to the bed and climb onto it, an almost predatory look in his eyes as he reached forward and replaced Eggsy's hand with his own.

Eggsy did moan then, and his hips bucked into Harry's hand.

" _Yes_ , Harry," he said. Harry cut off anything else he might have been thinking of saying then by kissing him.

Harry was better at self-control than Eggsy, but Eggsy could tell from the insistent way he kissed that he was losing some of it. That was one of his favourite things: making Harry Hart come undone, and be much less of a gentleman than he was for the rest of the world.

Harry pulled his hand away much too soon, leaving Eggsy's cock aching, and leaking pre-come. "Harry, fuck, just…"

Harry moved away and fumbled around in the nightstand drawer long enough to find the lubricant. He poured a little into his hand and reached between Eggsy's legs. Eggsy, for his part, opened his legs easily, spreading them to give Harry better access.

There wasn't much resistance when Harry pushed one finger inside of Eggsy's waiting body.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you hadn't listened to me earlier," Harry said, leaning down close to Eggsy's ear to breathe the words into it. 

"Wrong," Eggsy protested,"You told me not to touch my dick and I didn't. You didn't say nothin' about fingering myself."

Harry pulled his hand out, then pushed two fingers back in, drawing a small hiss from Eggsy. "Then I shall have to be more specific in the future, shan't I, you cheeky thing."

Eggsy laughed, but it turned into a choked cry as Harry added a third finger. Harry paused, making sure he wasn't really hurting Eggsy.

He wasn't; Eggsy pushed up against him almost immediately. "Harry, fuck, just put your dick in me already, I been waitin' forever."

"I should make you wait longer."

"You already got your hands in there, I'm gonna come just like that if you don't hurry the fuck up."

Harry drew his hand back and pushed his fingers back in, roughly, drawing a moan from the younger man. "You will do no such thing," he said, but his words were soft, not biting. 

He fucked Eggsy with his hand for a minute, being careful not to really hit his prostate, despite how Eggsy wriggled beneath him on the bed, before finally covering his own dick with lubricant. He pushed Eggsy's legs further open and pulled him down a little further on the bed so the positioning would be better.

"What was it you were thinking of again? Remind me," Harry said, pushing _just barely_ inside Eggsy.

Eggsy of course moved his hips, seeking more, making a sound that was more whine than moan as he did so. "Harry, for fucks sake-"

" _Remind me_ ," Harry urged, still refusing to move much further. 

"I was…thinkin' of you fucking me slow like…"

"Like this?" Harry asked, pushing further inside, with so much controlled slowness that Eggsy had the brief thought that the man actually had to be a robot.

"Nah, faster than that," he said, choking the words out, trying to move and not finding enough purchase to really hurry Harry along.

"No, I think like this. Wasn't there another thing?"

"Harry, _fuck_ ," Eggsy said again, his vocabulary disintegrating further with each torturous centimetre of Harry's dick pushing into him.

Harry decided to be a _little_ magnanimous. He took Eggsy's hands in his and moved them so they were pinned to the mattress on either side of his head.

"Yes, Harry, that…yes…" 

Harry pushed the rest of the way in, drawing a moan out of Eggsy that made them both shiver. He paused there for a minute, then drew out and pushed back in, a little faster than before, but still slowly.

After a few more repeats of that, Eggsy finally said, "Harry, just fuck me, just do it, I don't wanna wait no more, please."

Harry kissed his way along Eggsy's jaw, from down near his chin up towards his ear. "Is that what you want?"

Eggsy's whole body seemed to be covered in gooseflesh from that, and his hips bucked up, seeking purchase again. "Yes, Harry, please, fuck me, just fuck me, please, please."

Harry finally obliged him then, rocking his hips into a real rhythm, readjusting his knees so he could angle himself right. He could tell from the way Eggsy's hands clenched momentarily that he'd found his prostate, and he kept that angle up as best he could, even as he let go of his self-control so he could fuck his boy with abandon.

Eggsy mostly forgot coherent speech, managing only "Harry, fuck, yes, please" in various order as Harry worked him over.

Finally, Harry said, "Come for me, my darling, I want to feel you," and Eggsy couldn't stand that along with the pressure on his wrists and Harry's dick hitting his prostate. He didn't argue or say anything, he just did exactly as Harry told him to, letting the orgasm hit him, covering them both in semen and clenching around Harry's cock.

Harry fucked him through it, then finally let go of his wrists. He held onto the headboard for better leverage, pushing towards his own orgasm. Eggsy reached up through his post-orgasm haze and pulled Harry down to kiss him, messy and still wanting, and Harry couldn't hang on much past that before he came too.

Afterward, they lay on the bed together, Harry's arm loosely around Eggsy.

Though they both needed to clean up, they were both starting to doze when there was a beep indicating a message on the Kingsman glasses.

Eggsy grumbled and reached for them, where he'd left them on the nightstand. "Fuck, what is it," he complained, putting them on his face and hitting a tiny button on the side.

_Eggsy. Remember you aren't the only one who can read messages sent on this network. Encrypt them next time. I don't think you need the entirety of Kingsman to be aware of what you're distracting one of my best agents with during meetings._

"Fuck, _Merlin_ ," Eggsy said out loud, pulling the glasses off his face and dropping them onto the floor next to the bed.

"Scolding is what happens when you do naughty things where other people can read them," Harry said, biting back laughter.

"Maybe you should just be better able to pay attention when you're distracted, _Galahad_ ," Eggsy shot back, though his annoyance and embarrassment quickly turned to amusement when he saw the look on Harry's face.

Now that they were both awake again, Harry finally stood up. "I'm going to have a shower," he said. "You're free to join me, but only if you promise that next time you're going to _distract_ me in a meeting, you do it in proper English."

Eggsy laughed for real. "Yeah, all right, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober 2017, prompt "dirty talk." I'll be doing these in various fandoms, but putting them in a series so they're all together.


End file.
